Divine
by Damarous
Summary: Biarpun aku terlahir lagi didunia ini, aku ingin sekali jatuh cinta padamu. Waktu yang telah hilang tidak dapat kembali lagi, namun jika diizinkan aku ingin sekali lagi hidup bersamamu/CHANBAEK&HUNHAN!


**_"_ _Biarpun aku terlahir lagi didunia ini, aku ingin sekali jatuh cinta padamu. Waktu yang telah hilang tidak dapat kembali lagi, namun jika diizinkan aku ingin sekali lagi hidup bersamamu"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanbaek – Hunhan

Chanbaek Of EXO with HunHan

Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan punya saya

Copyright : Alur/Ide cerita dari saya, jadi jangan heran jika membosankan. Haha

* * *

 ** _Damarous present_**

* * *

Author POV

Anak termuda dari keluarga Park, Park Chanyeol. Mulai hari ini resmi menjadi siswa senior high school. Namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut cokelat terangnya itu sukses terkenal hanya dalam waktu seminggu saat hari-hari penerimaan murid baru.

Berbagai tradisi dari Seinan High School selalu dilakukan setiap tahun, mulai dari berbagai pengetahuan tentang sejarah berdirinya sekolah paling elite di Provinsi Gyeonggi-do ini, dan juga semua cabang ekstrakurikuler bagian olahraga ditandingkan untuk mencari calon-calon penerus.

Lapangan indoor dengan kapasitas 1000 kursi itu menjadi saksi saat namja itu memantulkan bola basket melewati semua lawan untuk mencetak gol bagi tim siswa baru kelas 1-A. Bunyi peluit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan basket antar kelas satu dan tim basket kebanggaan sekolah.

Angka di papan menunjukan perbandingan skor satu angka yaitu 46:45, dengan skor 46 dimiliki tim basket Seinan High School dan dengan itu dinyatakan sebagai pemenang final. Suara riuh penonton bukan hanya diserukan untuk tim sekolah mereka, tapi juga untuk tim Park Chanyeol khususnya dirinya yang secara tidak langsung menjadi kapten tim kelas satu.

"Sejak saat itu, Park Chanyeol memiliki banyak noona fans yang membuatku harus makan banyak cokelat dan juga kue-kue enak" ucap seorang namja cantik yang berjalan tanpa berhenti mengoceh sejak dirinya dan namja yang sedang dibicarakan melangkah dari kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Berhentilah mendongeng Xi Luhan. Ini masih pagi, lagipula aku tidak seterkenal itu"

"Hei, apanya yang mendongeng. Itu jelas kenyataan dan kau langsung terkenal sejak kejadian itu"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar balasan dari namja yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak masih berusia satu tahun itu, kepindahan keluarganya disebelah rumah namja asli cina itu membuat ibu dan ayahnya sangat senang karena Luhan berusia sama dengannya. Cantik dan lucu, itulah yang selalu ibunya bicarakan tentang Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Tapi tidak perlu kau bicarakan setiap pagi, itu membuatku mengantuk. Kau seperti ibu-ibu saja"

"Ya! Aku kan hanya senang bercerita, memang apa salahnya kalau aku selalu bilang kepadamu tentang semua hadiahmu. Kau harusnya berterimakasih karena aku yang menghabiskan semuanya. Haha"

Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi temannya itu, membuat wajah Luhan cemberut. Itu lucu baginya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya sejak kecil. Dia itu tinggi dan Luhan itu pendek. Jadi dia seperti perisai berjalan yang akan selalu melindungi teman yang paling disayanginya itu, membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Luhan.

"Apa? Makanya berhenti bicara, lebih baik simpan tenagamu untuk memakan hadiah-hadiahku. Belum lagi ditambah hadiahmu, akan kulihat tubuh gemukmu seperti dulu"

"Ya! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak akan gemuk seperti dulu. Lihatlah, mungkin Tuhan sangat baik padaku. Dulu aku sering sakit dan sekarang aku sangat sehat bahkan apapun yang kumakan tidak menghasilkan lemak. Hahaha"

"Cih, sombong sekali. Aku berdoa agar kau gemuk seperti dulu"

"Park Chanyeol kemari kau, akan kutendang bokongmu"

Chanyeol tertawa karena sukses membuat temannya kesal dan itu adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya senang. Mengerjai Luhan dan Basket adalah hidupnya sampai sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selain keduanya.

"Kyaaaa, Oh Sehun"

"Sehunnie, tampan sekali"

"Terimalah cokelat ini"

Suara riuh teriakan terdengar saat pintu sebuah mobil berwarna biru terbuka di lapangan parkir Seinan High School, seorang namja dengan tubuh kurus proposional dan wajah pongahnya keluar dari mobil itu.

Berjalan melewati semua fans-fansnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia – Oh Sehun, seorang anak tunggal pengusaha restoran di Korea Selatan. Mungkin Tuhan sangat baik kepada keluarga Oh karena memberikan anugrah seorang namja bak pangeran untuk dijadikan pewaris utama, ditambah kemampuan dibidang akademis dan non-akademis.

Membuatnya hampir sempurna, yah hampir karena didunia ini memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Satu kekurangan dari semua kelebihan itu adalah dirinya sombong dan berpikir bahwa semua yang ada didunia ini bisa dia dapatkan dengan uang. Klise sekali, tapi memang itu prinsip hidup yang dimilikinya.

Chanyeol dan Luhan terus mengobrol sambil berjalan dikoridor lantai satu itu tanpa memperhatikan jalan, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

BUGH

"Akh" rintih seorang namja pendek yang langsung terduduk dilantai saat dirinya terjatuh karena tabrakan dari tubuh tinggi Oh Sehun.

"Hei, kau kemanakan matamu? Jangan berjalan seperti orang bodoh, dasar jelek"

Namja pendek itu menunduk, seolah menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mungil dari tatapan orang-orang. Poni yang menjuntai didahinya, berikut kacamata jadul bertengger dihidungnya cukup membuat orang yang melihatnya menilai bahwa dirinya culun dan jelek.

PLAKK

Sebuah sepatu memukul telak kepala Oh Sehun, membuatnya mengaduh dan menoleh dengan kesal kearah pelaku pemukul.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protesnya.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkan itu, cepat minta maaf padanya. Bukankah kau yang menabraknya?" ucap sang pelaku – Park Chanyeol.

"Siapa peduli jika aku yang menabraknya, memangnya siapa kau berani memerintahku. Siapa orangtuamu?"

"Dasar anak manja, kalau kau memang seorang pria jangan hanya bisa membawa nama orangtuamu. Dasar _father complex_ "

"Kau cari mati tiang"

"Kau yang cari mati tembok"

Sebelum kedua orang yang saling adu pandangan membunuh itu saling menyerang, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian, hentikan sekarang juga!" ucap namja cantik yang sedang membantu namja culun itu berdiri – Luhan.

"Kau kekanakkan sekali Oh Sehun. Kau harusnya punya sopan santun dan meminta maaf padanya karena memang kau yang salah. Dan kau Chanyeol-ah, jangan seenaknya langsung memukul kepala orang lain"

"Memangnya aku peduli, aku tidak akan minta maaf" ucap Sehun sebelum berlalu pergi tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Luhan. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, dasar orang kaya sombong – keluhnya dalam hati.

"Lihat? Dia sendiri sudah pergi, jadi aku tidak perlu minta maaf kan"

Jitakan dikepala Chanyeol cukup membuat namja tinggi itu meringis. Luhan hanya melakukannya dan berlalu pergi seperti yang Sehun lakukan, meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

Tanpa semua orang sadari, tatapan Chanyeol tidak lepas dari namja culun itu. Bahkan sampai punggung kecil yang menggendong tas menghilang dibalik persimpangan ujung koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Insiden tadi pagi masih membekas dipikiranku. Namja bernama Oh Sehun, teman baruku Xi Luhan dan namja tinggi sahabatnya Luhan – Park Chanyeol. Luhan terus bicara tanpa henti tentang semua yang mungkin bisa dia bicarakan didunia ini, haha. Aku senang karena aku diam dan suka mendengarkan termasuk apapun yang dia bicarakan.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, membuat semua siswa keluar dari kelas dan cepat-cepat ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak denganku yang sekarang malah berada di balkon atap menikmati semilir angin sore.

Mengambil kacamataku dan meletakkannya disamping tempat dudukku, mengacak rambut serta menarik dasi agar longgar. Hari pertama yang sungguh sulit, aku merenungi kejadian hari ini. Dan itu membuatku senang, walaupun aku harus bertabrakan dengan si sombong Oh Sehun.

Mataku terpejam, mencoba tertidur sebentar mungkin tidak pa-pa.

"Hei, kau cantik jika seperti itu"

Suara itu membuatku langsung terduduk dan tidak sengaja menjedukkan dahiku dengan dahi orang yang bicara tadi – Park Chanyeol.

"Akh" keluhku berbarengan dengannya, membuatnya terkekeh dan aku tertunduk malu.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget, tapi kau memang lebih baik seperti ini daripada berpenampilan culun"

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak kau sampai disini" ucap Chanyeol membuatku kaget, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau begitu polos atau apa, aku yang sebesar ini tidak kau lihat. Tapi jujur saja, kau memang cantik"

Kalimat itu hampir sama dengan kalimat Oh Sehun yang secara tidak langsung mempertanyakan dimana mataku, tapi pujian yang Chanyeol lontarkan diakhir mampu membuatku melupakan kalimat diawal tadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak cantik. Luhan yang cantik" ucapku.

Namja itu hanya menatapku, dan membuatku risih. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ya tuhan? Baru kali ini aku ditatap seintens itu oleh orang lain.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku saat dia mengangkat tangannya dan ingin menyentuhku. Chanyeol bergeming, itu membuatku takut. Dan saat tangannya hampir menyentuh rambutku, aku refleks berdiri yang tadinya posisi duduk mengakibatkan tubuhku menabrak tubuhnya.

Dengan itu, Chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang dan meringis memegangi dahi juga bokongnya. Oh sial, aku membuat kesan buruk kedua setelah tadi pagi. Bagus, Byun Baekhyun sangat berbakat.

Aku buru-buru menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya. Berjongkok didepannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapku khawatir melihatnya.

"Ya, tidak pa-pa. Kau suka sekali yah membuat dahiku sakit" ucapnya yang membuatku tertawa. Itu benar, aku secara tidak sengaja menyakiti dahinya kurang dari 10 menit tanpa sengaja. Ditambah dia mengusap-usap dahinya dengan ekspresi lucu, haha.

Aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang terkenal itu ternyata mau berbicara padaku yang culun ini, ternyata dia tidak seperti yang kuduga. Dia lucu dan menarik, oh aku tidak menyangkal bahwa dia memang tampan. Apalagi dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Tertawamu saja sangat menawan, bagaimana bisa kau menutupi penampilan menabjukkan ini" ucap Chanyeol membuatku meringis. Dia suka sekali memuji sih, aku tidak sebaik yang dia bicarakan.

"Ngmong-ngomong kenapa kau tadi ingin menyentuhku?" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ohh itu, aku lihat sesuatu di rambutmu. Kukira itu jepit, memang benar ya kau memakai jepit. Tapi kecil sekali dan berwarna polkadot" ucapan polosnya membuatku mengernyit.

Jepit? Aku ini namja dan tidak mungkin memakai jepit, apalagi yang polkadot. Aku langsung meraba- raba rambutku dan mendapatkan sebuah kumbang lucu berwarna polkadot bintik hitam diatas warna orange.

"Kau lihat ini kumbang bukan jepit, lagipula aku namja jadi mana mungkin memakai jepit" seruku tidak terima.

Chanyeol meringis, lalu memandangku dengan sorot kecewa. Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Namja ini sungguh aneh. Dia mengangkat tangannya lagi dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kukira, itu asli. Padahal aku suka sekali melihatmu memakai kumbang jepit itu. Kau cantik"

Pernyataan darinya membuatku ingin menjedukkan kepalaku ketembok, bukan lagi ke dahinya. Dasar bodoh mana ada kumbang jepit, dan semakin lama aku muak mendengar kata 'cantik'.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, aku ini namja dan berhentilah memanggilku cantik"

Chanyeol tertawa dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku tidak mau melihatnya, tapi mataku menangkap namja yang kuyakini Luhan berdiri di depan jendela tepat menghadap kearah balkon atap atau – kearah kami.

Sesaat kemudian banyak siswa melewati jendela itu menutupi Luhan, sebelum kupastikan bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Sial, mungkin itu adalah nama tengahku. Oh _'sial'_ Sehun, aku bahkan baru menginjakkan kaki disekolah hari ini dan menyandang status sebagai siswa kelas satu. Tapi semuanya rusak karena Park Chanyeol, ah tidak tapi karena namja culun yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak tadi pagi.

Akan kupikirkan cara apa yang baik untuk memberi pelajaran kepada mereka bertiga, akan kusuruh paman kim membuat mereka menderita, Hahaha. Eh tunggu – bertiga? Oh iya, namja cantik tapi pendek yang menyuruhku minta maaf itu juga masuk dalam hitungan, tapi apa memang nasibnya baik sekali ya.

Baru saja aku sedang memikirkan dirinya dan kedua orang itu, tapi dia sudah muncul didepanku berdiri didepan jendela. Aku sedang berjalan di koridor, tampak sepi karena ini jam pulang sekolah.

"Hei bodoh, apa yang kau – laku..."

DEG

"kan?"

Ucapanku berhenti saat aku sudah berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri, apa-apaan ekspresi itu. Kenapa dia sangat menawan, apa yang dilihatnya? Aku buru-buru membalikkan badanku, bersembunyi dibalik tembok seperti tiang yang menempel di dinding. Cukup mampu membuat tubuhku tidak terlihat dari pandangan matanya.

Sial, berani sekali dia membuatku berdebar seperti ini. Memangnya dia siapa, dia hanya namja pendek yang bodoh. Wajahku memanas, argh namja itu.

Aku mengintip dari balik tembok, dan melihat kearahnya – masih mempertahankan eskpresi yang sama. Mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, memicingkan mata mencoba melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Dan sebuah fakta mengejutkan, ada disana.

Dibalkon atap di seberang gedung ini, Park Chanyeol dan namja culun yang tadi pagi sedang tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ekspresi namja pendek ini mengungkapkan segalanya. Dia cemburu itu jelas terlihat atau bisa dibilang dia menyukai Park Chanyeol, temannya.

Tapi – hei. Bagaimana mungkin ekspresi cemburu itu mampu membuatku seperti orang bodoh? Ah sial, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku tampak semakin menjadi orang bodoh hanya karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _"_ _Aku bertemu denganmu saat berusia 15 tahun, dan bertemu kembali denganmu saat berusia 18 tahun. Dan sampai saat ini, aku masih mencari sosokmu"_**

* * *

Author POV

"Nice Shoot, anak baru"

Itu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh para sunbae tim basket Seinan High School kepada Chanyeol, tapi sebuah kalimat yang berbanding terbalik dari itu terdengar dari Oh Sehun.

"Jangan sombong dulu, hanya begitu saja apa yang kau banggakan"

Sejak Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun dengan sepatu, sejak itu pula bendera perang dikibarkan. Setiap hari ada saja yang mereka berdua ributkan, saling melempar hinaan dan selalu bersaing dalam bidang apapun.

"Berhentilah bertengkar Chanyeol-ah, ini handuk dan minumannya" ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan keduanya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurut tanpa protes dan berjalan pergi bersama Luhan sambil menggosok –gosokkan handuk putih itu ke rambutnya, tanpa memperdulikan Sehun dibelakangnya. Namja dengan ekspresi datar seperti tembok itu mengumpat kesal melihat itu semua.

Sehun mengambil bola basket yang ada dibawah kakinya dan melemparkannya ke kepala Chanyeol, persis mendarat dibelakang kepala namja tinggi itu membuatnya berseru kegirangan karena tepat sasaran.

"Ya! Oh _'tembok'_ Sehun, kau cari mati ya!" Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima.

Luhan hanya bisa mendengus pasrah melihat itu semua, Oh Sehun si kaya yang sombong tapi bodoh dan Chanyeol sahabatnya si polos tapi lucu. Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung saja menjadi satu, tidak perlu bersaing karena kalian sama-sama berbakat dalam bidang apapun – ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Kau hanya tidak tau sesuatu Xi Luhan, bahwa kau telah berhasil membuat Sehun menyukaimu tanpa kau sadari bahkan tanpa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkesan.

Festival sekolah tahun ini tepat diadakan setelah ujian semester, tidak terasa bagi keempat namja itu. Hari terlewati begitu cepat, Sehun yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan berlanjut dengan Luhan yang memperhatikan Chanyeol. Tapi namja tinggi dengan senyum polos itu hanya memperhatikan Byun Baekhyun.

Semua organisasi di sekolah sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan masing-masing, Seinan High School mengundang banyak petinggi penting berikut para penyumbang dana sekolah elite itu.

Baekhyun mengikuti klub piano bersama Luhan. Saat semua temannya mencoba bermain piano dan bermaksud untuk mengajukan diri sebagai perwakilan klub, Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk. Hei kau itu berbakat Byun Baek, tapi kenapa kau begitu pemalu?

Luhan terpilih sebagai perwakilan, membuat Baekhyun senang. Setiap hari Baekhyun selalu menemani Luhan berlatih sepulang sekolah, memeriksa ketukan tuts-tuts piano dan penghayatan namja itu.

"Kau tau Baekhyun-ah. Kukira seharusnya kau yang terpilih menjadi perwakilan klub bukan aku" ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun kaget, namja culun itu berpikir tidak mungkin dia bisa lebih baik dari Luhan teman cantik dan berbakatnya ini.

"Ah tidak mungkin Luhannie, aku tidak sebaik dirimu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir seperti itu"

"Hei, selama ini kau selalu tau dimana letak kesalahanku. Bahkan kata-kata yang selalu kau lontarkan untuk memeriksa itu semua sangat baik, seolah kau seperti pianis profesional saja"

Luhan berucap panjang seperti biasanya, tanpa menyadari ketegangan Baekhyun. Namja culun itu begitu malu sampai tersipu karena pujian Luhan. Menundukkan kepalanya,dan memainkan jemarinya.

"A – ku tidak seperti itu" ucapnya terbata membuat Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun membuatnya sang empunya mengaduh dan merengut lucu. Luhan tertawa karena itu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mainkan satu lagu pendek untukku? Aku ingin mendengarnya, sekali saja" mohon Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun sangat malu untuk melakukannya, tapi jika kau ingin tau. Menjadi seorang pianis adalah impiannya, dan memainkan jari-jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts indah piano adalah hidupnya.

Sejak kecil Byun Baekhyun selalu dibully karena penampilan culunnya, ditambah dengan sikapnya yang pemalu membuatnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih ingin dijauhi teman-temannya yang hampir semuanya adalah anak orang kaya yang tau bagaimana menghabiskan uang orangtua.

Berawal dari saat Baekhyun menghadiri sebuah pesta ulang tahun temannya, saat itu yang berulang tahun memainkan sebuah lagu anak-anak berjudul _'Twinkle-twinkle Little Star'_ . Orangtuanya meninggalkannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain, berdiri disebuah panggung kecil mengerubungi panggung itu seperti semut menyaksikan penampilan seorang namja kecil yang lucu.

Permainan piano itu cukup baik mengingat umur mereka masih dibilang kecil, walaupun ada bagian yang aneh. Mata Baekhyun berbinar cerah melihat namja itu, sungguh menabjukkan pikirnya. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang pianis, dan meminta kepada orangtuanya untuk membelikannya sebuah piano putih.

Rumah keluarga Byun sangat ramai, karena Baekhyun kecil mereka yang ceria sejak dibelikan piano putih itu ditambah kakaknya Byun Baekbeom yang suka mengerjai adiknya, membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun bahagia melihat interaksi kedua anaknya.

Hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun sama dengan dirinya saat diluar rumah, karena sikap semua temannya membuatnya menjadi pemalu dan hanya bisa menunduk saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Tak apa saat dirumah dan disekolah dia berbeda, yan terpenting dirinya bahagia itu saja- pikirnya.

"Hei, kau melamun Baekhyun-ah?" tegur Luhan.

"Eh, maaf Luhannie. A – ku hanya gugup" ucapnya baru tersadar dari lamunan masa kecilnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa. Tidak pa-pa"

"Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya untuk temanku" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum cerah, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Tuts –tuts piano mulai ditekan jemari indah Baekhyun, alunan musik terbentuk dari note-note yang berjalan beriringan menyatu membuat sebuah lagu. Luhan atau siapapun itu bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan yang tertuang dalam lagu singkat yang dibawakan Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dirinya memejamkan mata dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu mengiringi permainan piano miliknya. Suasana senja dengan warna langit jingga di sore itu menambah kesan melankolis seolah ini adalah salah satu adegan drama-drama yang ditulis sang sutradara terkenal.

 _(Bayangkan lagu Here I'am dari OST Secret Garden yang dibawakan Osca, tapi versi Baekhyun)_

Permainan berakhir membuat Luhan refleks membuka mata dan berdiri, berseru heboh sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Huahhh, Byun Baekhyun. Itu adalah permainan piano paling indah yang pernah aku dengar sampai saat ini. Kau hebat Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun tertunduk malu, teman pertamanya memuji permainan pianonya. Ah, dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Luhan menarik tangannya dan berjalan pergi keluar ruangan klub, merangkul namja culun itu.

"Kajja kita pulang, dan aku akan secepatnya memamerkan dirimu kepada Chanyeol" pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun menganga. Park Chanyeol tidak boleh tau ini, atau dirinya aku semakin bodoh atau bisa saja mati berdiri jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Tanpa protes Baekhyun diam saja saat sampai di pintu gerbang, supirnya sudah menunggu. Ah, Byun Baekhyun selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Festival sekolah diadakan, berbagai stan makanan dan juga permainan ada disepanjang lapangan outdoor Seinan High School. Lapangan indoor diisi dengan pertunjukkan dari berbagai klub, termasuk klub piano.

"Kajja cepat Luhannie, nanti kau bisa terlambat" seru Chanyeol kepada Luhan.

Namja cantik itu berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan langkah Chanyeol tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan jatuh di trotoar.

"Luhan! Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol panik melihat Luhan terjatuh, cepat-cepat dirinya menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat.

Saat dokter memeriksa keadaannya, ternyata namja cantik itu mengalami demam dan membuatnya harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Luhan tertidur dengan nafas yang panas, Chanyeol duduk disebelah ranjang dan memandangi teman kecilnya itu.

Luhan terbangun, menengok kearah Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu, seharusnya sekarang dia berada disekolah untuk menjadi perwakilan klub di festival sekolah. Tapi karena kecerobohannya, dia sakit dan harus berakhir disini.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku harus pergi ke sekolah"

"Tidak Luhan, kau sedang sakit" Chanyeol membantah.

"Ta – pi aku harus tampil di festival sekolah, jika tidak klubku akan dipandang buruk"

"Tidak perlu, Suho Hyung bilang sudah ada yang menggantikanmu"

"Siapa?" ucap Luhan penasaran.

"Byun Baekhyun, jadi kau hanya harus istirahat saja disini sampai kau sembuh" ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Luhan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun harus mendapat dukungan dari Chanyeol. Namja yang pendeknya hampir sama dengan dirinya itu akan sulit untuk menunjukkan bakat aslinya jika dia hanya sendirian disana.

Lagipula Luhan hanya ingin Chanyeol berjuang mendapatkan cintanya, dia tau jika teman kecilnya itu sangat menyukai Baekhyun begitupun Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, kau sekarang harus pergi ke sekolah dan mendukung Baekhyun" seruan Luhan membuat Chanyeol menganga.

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini? Kau sedang sakit Luhan" protes Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya, jadi kau harus memperjuangkannya. Dia sendirian disana Chanyeol-ah, dan dia membutuhkanmu. Kurasa dia akan bisa menunjukkan bakatnya kepada semua orang, aku sudah bilang kepadamu bahwa dia sangat berbakat jadi kau harus mendukungnya" ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol terdiam, merenungi perkataan Luhan. Itu benar, dia menyukai Byun Baekhyun tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan sahabatnya ini.

"Cepat Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun menunggumu" desak Luhan lagi. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan celana dan baju olahraganya.

Memakaikan celana panjang itu untuk dipasangkan dikepala Luhan, dan memakaikan baju olahraganya ke tubuh Luhan.

"Kau harus cepat sehat Luhannie, dan aku akan kembali membawa kue kesukaanmu" ucap Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol datar, apa-apaan itu. Mana ada celana yang dipasang dikepala, dia kira Luhan apa? Dasar Park Chanyeol – dengusnya.

Hening menyambut dan lima menit terlewati, hanya dia yang sendirian disana. Lalu isakan mulai terdengar, gumaman Luhan terdengar jelas diruangan putih itu membuat namja tinggi dibelakang pintu menatap horor.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Park Chanyeol..."

"A – ku hiks... menyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

Hai, ini fanfic school life yang pasaran banget ya :D

Sebenernya aku bingung fanfic ini pairnya siapa, aku ingin membuat kedunya tapi itu akan menjadi pekerjaan rumah yang berat dan membutuhkan banyak chapter. Aku ingin menekankan di Chanbaek karena aku adalah CBHS. Tapi aku berpikir di chapter 1 ini malah lebih menjurus ke Hunhan ya, sebenernya tidak apa karena aku bisa saja membuat lebih banyak momen Chanbaek dripada Hunhan di chapter kedepannya.

Jadi untuk post perdana ini, jika berminat silahkan komentar apapun dan beri aku masukan tentang pair juga pembendaharaan kata atau kalimatnya, terimakasih. Aku sudah memikirkan chapter kedepannya, ini akan menarik menurutku (?) tapi tidak akan terlihat di satu chapter saja. Lihat untuk bnyak chapter berikutnya ya :v

Oh iya, aku adalah penggemar bnyak author di ffn. Author ALF dari Keluarga Cemara adl yang terbaik, diikuti dengan Sayaka Dini dan Blood Type B. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai penname nya Baekhugs, wkwk.

See you next chap readersnim.


End file.
